


Distraction

by ReesieReads



Series: You Want To Do Something? (DT Sleepover Series) [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Louie Duck Needs a Hug, Prompt Fic, Protective Older Brothers, Sensitive Louie Duck, Sibling Bonding, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: ‘Go after him,’ was his first thought, but the logical side of him knew waking Huey was probably the better option. Louie always responded better to the eldest triplet anyway, and Huey was just generally more skilled in the comfort department then Dewey would ever be.But Huey hadn’t gotten very much sleep lately, and if Dewey was honest with himself he kind of wanted to be the one to help Louie for once. Sometime between all of their adventures the other two triplets had grown closer and Dewey had been left behind. He was Louie’s older brother too, he could handle this himself.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Louie Duck
Series: You Want To Do Something? (DT Sleepover Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189925
Comments: 11
Kudos: 81





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookies_loves_duckies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookies_loves_duckies/gifts).



> This is for the dialogue prompt: “I’m fine! Just leave me alone!” With Louie and Dewey.

Against popular belief, Dewey  _ wasn’t  _ that deep of a sleeper.

At least, he wasn’t now. Adventures and countless near-death situations had built up over time and led to restless sleep if he even got any. His brothers were in much the same boat, with Huey waking up at the  _ slightest  _ noise and Louie having severe insomnia that kept him up for nights on end.

They were working on it.

Which was why Dewey was laying on his bunk now, studying the bottom of Huey’s bunk as he waited for sleep that likely wouldn’t come. His mind was racing from thought to thought, and no matter how much his body ached for rest his mind wouldn’t settle. Not that it was unusual, Dewey spent most of his nights like this now, as boring as it was.

He didn’t know if Webby had the same problems with sleeping that they did, though Dewey figured it was likely. She had been with them for every adventure and had been through just as many dangerous quests as they had after all. Adventuring was their  _ thing,  _ and all of them (besides Louie maybe) loved it despite the prices they paid for it (such as a lack of sleep).

A sniffle cut through Dewey’s thoughts and he stiffened beneath his blanket. Another sniffle came only a moment later alongside a whine, and he could tell the sound was coming from below rather than above (Dewey would have been shocked if  _ Huey  _ had been the one crying anyway). Before he could decide what to do though the bunk shook slightly and he could see the silhouette of his younger brother creep out of their room.

_ ‘Go after him,’ _ was his first thought, but the logical side of him knew waking Huey was probably the better option. Louie always responded better to the eldest triplet anyway, and Huey was just generally more skilled in the  _ comfort  _ department then Dewey would ever be.

But Huey hadn’t gotten very much sleep lately, and if Dewey was honest with himself he kind of wanted to be the one to help Louie for once. Sometime between all of their adventures the other two triplets had grown closer and Dewey had been left behind.  _ He  _ was Louie’s older brother too, he could handle this himself.

Extracting himself from his blanket, Dewey very carefully crawled over onto the bunk ladder and down onto their bedroom floor. Everything was eerily silent as he tip-toed over to the door, his own breathing and racing heartbeat roaring in his ears. Peeking over his shoulder, Dewey could make out the faint outline of his older brother on the top bunk, hat still on under his nightcap. He hurried out the door and let out a breath of relief as he came into the hallway.

_ ‘Now to find Louie.’ _

On the houseboat when Louie got upset he’d typically head outside and lean against the rail. Apparently being outside cleared his head or something (Dewey never understood it, the pier was  _ freezing  _ at night). In the mansion though, they’re were  _ dozens  _ of places Louie could go to get away. Even if Dewey found him, it might be too late for him to even do anything.

_ ‘Huey would know where to find him,’  _ he thought to himself bitterly, making his way to the nearest bathroom. He had a feeling Louie wouldn’t be  _ that  _ obvious, but he figured it was worth a shot.  _ ‘You should have done something the second you heard he was crying. How are you supposed to find him in a giant mansion?’ _

Luck seemed to be on his side though (or Louie had just not expected anyone to come running after him), because when Dewey tried to open the bathroom door it was locked. Well, maybe it wasn’t  _ lucky  _ per say, but at least he knew where Louie  _ was.  _ The muffled sniffles coming from inside were at least proof that Dewey was in the right place.

“Lou?” He asked softly, knocking on the door, “it’s Dew, you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Louie snapped back, his voice hoarse and wavering, “just leave me alone!”

_ ‘You’re obviously not fine,’  _ Dewey thought to himself with a hint of frustration. He forced the thought away though, knowing by now that getting irritated would only push Louie further away.  _ ‘Then what am I supposed to do?’ _

When he was upset he usually didn’t want to be alone. He may not talk, and usually needed some kind of distraction, but being alone was the  _ worst.  _ Dewey wasn’t sure if he was right, but something told him Louie felt the same way.

“I’m not just going to  _ leave,  _ Lou,” he said after a moment. A part of him felt ridiculous talking to a  _ door  _ in the middle of the night, but leaving just wasn’t an option. “Look, I’ll go and get Huey if you really want but-“

“I’m  _ fine,  _ Dewey, just- just go away!”

_ “No,”  _ he repeated, crossing his arms stubbornly, “and if you're so  _ fine,  _ then why don’t you open the door and show me?”

The lock clicked.

His eyes widened as the door slowly opened, the bright light in the bathroom spilling out into the hallway. Louie was standing in the doorway, tear tracks down his face and eyes red-rimmed. It was a face Dewey had unfortunately seen pretty often in the last year. The youngest triplet had his arms crossed, glaring at his brother with a look that didn’t hold any real venom. “See? I’m fine, go back to bed.”

Dewey hadn’t expected Louie to actually  _ listen  _ to him, but now that he had this was likely the only chance Dewey had to get him to open up. Fiddling with his t-shirt sleeve he struggled to find something to say. Comforting was  _ Huey’s  _ thing, not Dewey’s. Hell, even Webby would probably be better at this then he was. 

“We- uh- you wanna go and do something?”

_ ‘No! Abort! Abort!’ _

Louie’s eyes narrowed, “...what?”

Dewey waved his hands in front of him frantically, “no! Look, I just meant do you want a distraction? It’s- it’s fine if you don’t obviously I was just-“

“Okay,” Louie said with a shrug before wiping his face with his hoodie sleeves, “what did you have in mind?”

_ ‘He… actually agreed to that?’  _ Dewey thought, blinking in surprise. He was  _ glad  _ Louie had agreed of course, but from what he’d seen Huey’s method was  _ way  _ different compared to just offering a distraction. “We could go and grab snacks and watch some Ottoman Empire? I don’t think Scrooge will care as long as we’re quiet.”

The younger duckling shrugged again, but Dewey didn’t miss the small smile creeping onto his face. “Okay, not like I got anything better to do.”

Silently, the two began to make their way down into the living room. The mansion was eerily silent and shadows danced in the corners menacingly. Dewey  _ loved  _ it, the whole thing was like some great horror movie or haunted house. Louie on the other hand… well, Dewey decided not to say anything when the younger duckling grabbed his hand.

Once they had gotten downstairs they split off. Louie went to get situated on the couch and pull up his show, and Dewey had decided to go raid the pantry. If it weren’t the middle of the night then Mrs. Beakley probably would have stopped them, but she  _ wasn’t  _ and so he found it relatively easy to grab a few chips, some candy from their stash that Huey didn’t know about, and a couple cans of Pep.

When he came back to the couch Louie was already curled up. He had pulled up his hood over his head and stretched the bottom of his hoodie to come over his knees, even his sleeves were pulled to hide his hands. Dewey sat down next to him, splaying his finds out between them so Louie could see. When the younger duckling grabbed a Pep, Dewey was satisfied enough to take the remote and press play. The show was nearly silent, but they had seen it so many times that it hardly mattered.

“Hey, Dew?”

“Yeah?”

“...Thanks.”


End file.
